


Secrets of the Little Detective

by GayCheerios



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Angst, Caregivier!Kokichi, Comfort, Crying, Cuddles, Fluff, Kisses, Little!Shuichi, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Pacifiers, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, brief mentions of self harm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-18 22:27:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22167499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayCheerios/pseuds/GayCheerios
Summary: Ouma is worried about his beloved Saihara-chan. So, he decides to investigate. With what he finds so far, and what he already knows about his beloved detective-what will Ouma discover?[On a temporary Hiatus!] 🌸
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 169
Kudos: 287





	1. Secret’s Been Discovered

**Author's Note:**

> hey hey cutie pies!! so we all know and hopefully love little kichi right? well now i decided to post this work i've had in my docs for a while! introducing little shu!! if this does well and people want more little shu i'll turn this into a chapter story! so if you're interested in little shu then please let me know!
> 
> alright, everyone! please enjoy!

_Today was interesting to say the least. I was in class with Saihara-chan, and someone made a knife joke, about self harm I think-I wasn’t paying that close of attention to the comment in particular. That’s when I noticed my beloved Saihara-chan almost froze. He looked...really upset about it. That’s when he got up without a word, and made his way out of class. I followed him today, he went straight for the dorms, and locked himself in his room. I want to investigate more, but I won’t pry. The last thing I want is for Saihara to be hurt by my words._

Ouma puts his blue pen down and sighs. He shuts the hardcover notebook he’s writing in and shoves it back in his desk drawer. The purple-haired boy sighs as he gets up from his desk to flop onto his bed. He really liked Saihara-chan. More like loved him. He felt like he was making great progress! He and Saihara would rarely be seen apart. They’d go to each other’s dorms to watch movies, or go out to cafes every now and then. Soon he would be ready to confess his feelings to the Ultimate Detective. He hoped it would be soon.

An hour or so of goofing off and not doing any homework, he decided to grab some panta from the kitchen in the dorm rooms. There was most likely some in there. Kokichi grabbed the keys to his dorm (you never know who could slip into your room while you’re out grabbing panta) and slipped his shoes on. He walked out the door, and locked it behind him. On his way to the kitchen, he noticed that Saihara was still in his dorm room, from the crack under the door he could see the room was dimly lit, and could hear some noise coming from it. Ouma was worried at this point. Maybe Saihara was just fine? He didn’t want to jump to any conclusions.

As he opened the fridge in the kitchen, he decided that if he still heard the shuffling noises as he went back to his room, and there was still light in the room, that he would ask Saihara to hang out with him, and try to cheer him up. Kokichi shut the fridge door and opened the bottle of panta, and took a swig from the bottle. He closed the cap and made his way back to his room. 

He glanced at Saihara’s room, and stood for a moment. There was no light, or no noises coming from his room. He looked down at the carpet and noticed there was a slight footprint indented in the carpet, that wasn’t there before. Saihara must have gone out. 

Like any good friend, Ouma picked the lock to investigate the room…

_Today has gotten ever more weird..but not..in a bad way? I don’t really understand, I’m waaaay confused. I picked the lock to my beloved Saihara-chan’s room. Everything looked, kinda normal. His bed wasn’t made, which isn’t odd, but not like him to leave it such a mess. I decided to investigate it further. Now I sound like my beloved I bet! I lifted the pillow up first and what I found was definitely weird. There was a simple purple pacifier there. I picked it up, and it felt kinda warm? I didn’t touch the mouth piece obviously because that’s suuuper gross, but the outside part I was holding felt warm._

_After putting that back, I looked in the little gap between the headboard and the bed, and there was a purple cat stuffed animal. That wasn’t as weird as the pacifier, but still. I mean, I’m sure a lot of highschoolers still sleep with stuffed animals..but Saihara? Not that it’s off putting! It’s SOOOOOO cute!!! The cutest thing was that the cat had a sewn on little collar, and on the collar was a wooden D-ring. Attached to the D-ring was a wooden token. In neat handwriting it read: Kiki. Which was REALLY freakin adorable! What if that little cat was named after me!?_

_That was all I could find, and thank goodness I left before Saihara could come back. I don’t want to confront him about this, because that’s just a stupid decision. Maybe if I can get him to tell me about it, or catch him with whatever he’s doing with that stuff...but I still have no clue what it all means anyway._

Kokichi closes the notebook again, and looks at the clock. All this goofing around today has made him tired. Going to bed at eight never hurts anyone, so he decides why the heck not, and goes to bed a little early, excited to find out more tomorrow…

“Mornin’ Saihara-chan!” Kokichi smiles as he looks up at the seemingly exhausted bluenette. “Aw what’s the matter? You look toooooootally out of it Sai-chan.” He says dramatically. 

Shuichi sits down at the desk next to Ouma and yawns. “Yeah...didn’t get too much sleep last night. You seem very perky this morning Ouma-kun. What’s got you in such a good mood I wonder? You’re usually the first to complain about morning classes.” The tired bluenette chuckles, a weary smile on his face. 

“Well that’s my little secret isn’t it Saihara-chan! Wouldn’t be a secret if I told you now would it?” Kokichi winks at Saihara and laughs his usual laugh. 

“No, I suppose it wouldn’t.” Shuichi giggles taking out his book, and his homework. 

The bell rings soon after some more chit-chat between the two. Their classmates and friends quiet down as the lesson stars…

Kokichi’s doodling in his notebook an hour into the lesson. Little squiggles and bottles of panta, along with some dice, and little doodles of him and Saihara. He turns to show his mindless artwork to said detective, but when he looks over, he can see tears dotting his own paper. 

_Oh my gosh saihara is crying holy hell what do i do?????????? Ok i gotta stay calm. Uhh let me text him._

**Ouma: Sai-chan, are you alright?**

**Saihara: i dunno i dunno i dunno cant stope cyin**

Kokichi is definitely worried by Saihara’s wording. 

**Ouma: Hey do you want me to tell the teacher you need fresh air?**

**Saihara: gots go yes pleese**

The class is in the middle of a break right now, so Kokichi walks up to the teacher’s desk, where she’s writing something on her computer. “Excuse me, Saihara-chan needs fresh air, he’s not doing alright, may we be excused?”

His teacher turns away from her computer to look at Kokichi. “Do you want me to call the nurse Ouma-san?” 

“It’s alright, I can take care of him from here. May we be excused?”

“Of course, please tell Saihara-san I hope he feels better.” She says with a worried smile, and turns back to her computer.

Ouma returns to where Shuichi is still silently crying. “Hey, Saihara, come with me ok? We’re gonna get some fresh air.” He whispers softly, walking out of the classroom holding his hand. 

Once they’re out of the classroom, his crying becomes a little bit louder. Kokichi’s heart breaks at the sound of his beloved’s tears. He decides that taking Saihara back to his dorm room will be best. He’ll stay with him in there. 

“We’re going to head back to your room ok Sai-chan?” 

He sees Shuichi nod sadly. The rest of the walk is silent save for the bluenette’s crying. Kokichi knows that the key to Shuichi’s dorm is in the front pocket of his bag. So Kokichi takes it from his bag and opens the door, letting Shuichi walk in, and soon following. Shuichi crawls onto his bed, as Kokichi sits on the bed. He feels Saihara’s arms wrap around him and his cries grow into sobs, as he latches onto Kokichi. 

“There, there my precious doll, it’s gonna be ok.” He smiles, petting Shuichi’s hair gently. 

“No! It no ‘onna be ok!” Shuichi hiccups, his voice now high-pitched, and speech slurred. He sounds almost like a toddler. 

“Shuichi, what’s the matter?” Kokichi asks. He decides he should go for it. He should take full care of Shuichi, he’s gonna try. He knew Shuichi was super light-he’s picked him up before. So pulling the sobbing bluenette into his lap was no problem. 

“Too much! Too much ewytin’ so, so much. Can do it no more..” He says softly, burying himself into Kokichi’s neck. 

So Shuichi’s burned out. That explains a lot of things. Now that he knows the issue at hand, he has to get something out of the way. “Shuichi, honey, how old are you?” He asks on a whim. This will either clear everything up, or make things super awkward. 

“Fouw…” Shuichi says in a hushed voice. 

That clears everything up in an instant. Kokichi feels almost stupid for not realizing it sooner. The pacifier, the stuffed animal, Shuichi’s more childish side showing through around Ouma..Shuichi was an age regressor! That explains everything! 

“Aw honey..it’s ok. If you want, I’ll take care of you.” He says, bringing Shuichi’s face so that he can meet his own gaze. 

The little nods silently. 

“Ok babydoll.” He smiles, in a gentle tone. He places Shuichi off his lap, and then stands above the bed. Shuichi makes grabby hands at Kokichi. The purple-haired boy giggles. “You wanna go uppy?” 

The bluenette nods his head yes, and Kokichi picks him up into his arms. Kokichi decides the heck with it, and places a soft kiss onto the little’s head. Luckily at that, Shuichi giggles. After his giggles die down, a yawn slips from his lips. “Papa..tiwed..” 

Kokichi’s heart swoons. Shuichi calling him Papa is the single-handed greatest thing he’s ever heard come out of anyone’s mouth. “Ok baby, you want to take a nappy?” He asks, going to the lightswitch and turning off the lights.

“Yesh pweese.” He says sleepily, rubbing his eyes. 

Kokichi giggles as he grabs the pacifier from under Shuichi’s pillow, and pops it into the little’s mouth. He puts the bluenette onto the bed, and lifts up the covers, as Shuichi snuggles up in his bed. The purple-haired boy tucks his little in and smiles. “Nigh night baby boy.” He says with a smile, placing a kiss on Shuichi’s forehead. He starts to get up but feels Shuichi’s hand firmly grasping his wrist. 

“Papa…shtay wif me.” He whispers behind his pacifier, not letting go of Kokichi. 

And once again, Shuichi melts his heart. “Ok Shu, you win. Papa will stay with you ok?” Shuichi lets out a cute little giggle as Kokichi slips into bed with him. 

Kokichi brushes Shuichi’s beautiful blue hair with his fingers, as Shuichi sighs happily. “Papa..’ank you.” He smiles, holding his pacifier so he can properly...well..baby talk to Kokichi. 

“Of course little one, anytime you need Papa you call ok?” Kokichi moves from brushing Saihara’s hair to cupping his face. “Papa...loves you very much.” He says, his voice softly filling the air.

“I wuv Papa too.” Shuichi says, cuddling into the shorter male. With one last yawn, Shuichi’s eyes are shut. Kokichi giggles quietly, as he pops the pacifier back into his little’s mouth. For a little while, Kokichi just gazes at Shuichi’s sleeping face. Soft breathing around his pacifier, and his pretty golden eyes closed, as those long and cute eyelashes poke out from the edge of his eyelids. 

Kokichi feels himself grow tired too. After seeing his baby fall asleep so calmly, and feel his gentle heartbeat against his chest, he can’t help but feel sleepy too. He shuts his eyes, and focuses on the way Shuichi’s body fits perfectly into his…

Kokichi opens his eyes and sees Shuichi’s still peaceful and sleepy face. The purple haired boy lets out a soft chuckle, his little looks so cute when he’s sleeping. He notices that the bluenette boy dropped his pacifier on the bed. He grabs where it fell and genty places it back in Shuchi’s mouth. Kokichi feels a pang of regret, as Shuichi’s eyes flutter open and go wide immediately. He spits out the pacifier and his whole face practically invents a new shade of red. 

“O-Ouma-kun?!” He stutters, shooting up from where he was lying down before. “Wh-what are you doing here? How did I get here?” Tears well up in Shuichi’s eyes as he’s clearly frightened by Ouma’s presence, and that his secret had gotten out. 

“Hey, it’s ok Saihara-chan. You went all little spacey in class, so I took you to your room as you can see, and I took care of you. I couldn’t just leave you here alone, and besides, you wouldn’t let me leave anyway.” He smiles softly, getting a bit closer to Shuichi, and grabbing his hand. “You wouldn’t let Papa leave…” He says gently. 

Shuichi looks away from Kokichi. “I’m-I’m _so_ sorry. I know it’s really stupid and dumb but I can’t controll when it happens sometimes.” Shuichi says clearly embarrassed. 

“Sai-chan, it’s alright, you don’t have to apologize to me. I enjoyed it..” Ouma says honestly.

Saihara blushes even more. “Y...Y’know..If it’s you taking care of me…” The bluenette swallows. “I wouldn’t mind it.” He says shyly..finally having the courage to look Kokichi in the eyes. 

“Really?” Ouma asks excitedly.

“Yeah…” Shuichi says with a smile. 

“Yay!” Kokichi hugs the detective and smiles. “Papa gets to take care of his favorite little detective!” He smiles, placing a kiss on Shuichi’s head. After he realizes that he got a little carried away, he backs up. “Sorry Sai-chan, I got a little too carried away neeheehee!” 

“I...I don’t mind..I really like kisses if they’re from you.” Shuichi says, his face still red. 

With that, Kokichi presses a kiss to Shuichi’s cheek, and hears a cute little giggle. He places another kiss, and a few more. “Aw! Papa’s little baby just loves kisses doesn’t he!” Kokichi coos, getting a little giggle from the bluenette. Kokichi continues to relentlessly smooch his Shuichi all over his head. After they calm down, Shuichi settles with resting his head in Kokichi’s lap, as he browses on his phone. 

“Ouma what are you doing?” He asks softly, looking up at the purple haired boy. 

“Just browsin’ for some special things for my little one~” Kokichi hums out, giggling.

“Ouma..what are you up to? Just because I regress doesn’t mean...I need a bunch of baby stuff....” Shuichi says with a blush on his face. 

“Nonsense! Papa’s allowed to spoil his baby with whatever he wants, and so he shall! Isn’t that right little one?” Kokichi say putting his phone down and pinching Shuichi’s cheeks. 

“Papaaaa nooo!” The bluenette whines, puffing his cheeks out and huffing cutely.


	2. What Makes the Detective Switch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a week of being together, Ouma has already mastered what makes his boyfriend switch-and now fall asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello, hello, hello my little cuties! wow! this series is doing rather well, and thank you to all the darlings who left comments, your wishes have been granted. more little shu for all of you!! thank you for all the support

_ Wow what a fantastic week it’s been! After I discovered that Saihara-chan regresses we became boyfriends! ISN’T THAT AMAZING!!! I love him soooo much! We haven’t made it public, because Sai-chan doesn’t want to just yet, but that’s perfectly fine with me. I ordered a thing or two for my little detective, and I can’t wait to give them to him. The package I ordered already arrived, and I’m so excited! Saihara-chan made me do all my homework already, so I’m just gonna head straight to his dorm today~ _

Kokichi’s already at Saihara’s door with a brown package in his hand. He knocks on the bluenette’s door with a smile on his face. He waits a few seconds, as he hears Saihara’s voice shout something like: “Be there in a second!” Or something like that. Ouma’s too excited to pay that close of attention.

The door swings open, and he sees Saihara smile. “Good afternoon Ouma-kun.” He says, looking at the small brown box. “What-”

“For you!” Ouma interrupts, pushing the package to the boy at the door. “May I come in Sai-chi?” 

Saihara blushes at the nickname, and takes the package into his hands. It doesn’t feel heavy, it’s rather light... “Of course.” He says with faint red cheeks, opening the door so that the purple-haired can come in. As Kokichi waltzes in, he shuts the door behind them, with the package in hand.

Ouma makes himself comfortable on the bluenette’s bed, and sits in the middle of it, and pats the spot next to him. “Come sit, I’m so excited for you to open it~” He smiles, watching as Saihara walks over to sit. One he’s seated, he looks at the box with a puzzled face. “Oh come now, open it!” Kokichi is way too excited for what’s in the box. Well-more excited to see Shuichi’s reaction. 

“Alright, alright I’m going. What’s got you so hyper? How much panta did you have today?” The bluenette giggles, ripping the tape off the box. There’s a bit of packaging material in there, so he takes it out. Part of him is surprised with what’s in the box, and a small part of him new this was coming eventually. But he was mostly shocked. 

In the box were three items. Well technically two separate packages. That wasn’t the point. There was a plastic purple baby bottle in a very baby-ish package, and a small little plastic box containing a pacifier, and a pacifier clip. Kokichi giggles. 

“O-Ouma, wh-” 

Before his boyfriend can be embarrassed and ramble on, he decides to interrupt him. “I thought that getting you a bottle would help you get into little space and keep you there for a little while. Besides a new pacifier because the one you have is old and that’s sure as hell not sanitary. Also when you take naps your pacifier falls out a lot, and that’s also super gross.” He explains. “I know you feel really embarrassed but there isn’t any need to be y’know? It’s not like I’d ever blab about this to anyone. I’m not  _ that  _ heartless cutie-pie. It’s a coping mechanism you can’t control, and I want to help you.” Kokichi smiles, and presses a kiss to Shuichi’s nose. “Papa wants to take care of his little detective.” He says softly, cupping the bluenette’s right cheek and gently rubs his thumb under Shuichi’s eyes. 

In their week of being together, Kokichi’s already pinned each and every way to make Shucihi melt into his happy and bubbly little self. He knows just what makes Shuichi...baby for lack of a better or boring term. Ouma’s hoping that he can get Shuichi in little space so he can try out the new things he bought. Not just that, but Shuichi’s not completely better from his burnout, so he figures a little more regression can’t do any harm. 

“Is my little detective in there? Huh honey?” He asks, moving the box on Shuichi’s lap aside and switching to petting the bluenette’s hair instead: one of his biggest switches to press when you want him in little space. Kokichi boops his nose and hears those sweet little giggles. 

“Papa!” And yes! It worked! Kokichi gives himself a mental point. 

“Hey there cutie-pie, how are you?” He says, the little moving in to give Kokichi a hug, and snuggling into him. Little Shuichi was  _ so  _ much more cuddly, not that Ouma minded one bit, in fact he loved it. 

“Good, wuv Papa.” He says, muffled by Kokichi’s shirt. 

“Well Papa loves you too.” The purple haired cooes, petting Shuichi’s hair. “You hungry?” He asks, placing two fingers under the little’s chin and tilting his head up. Saihara’s golden eyes twinkle with interest, as he makes a noise of agreement. “Good!” Kokichi springs up from his seat on the bed, and heads to the door. 

He hears a whimper, and turns around to see his little detective on the bed, with tear-dewy eyes. “Wew Papa goin’?” Shuichi asks, hugging his little purple kitten close to his chest. 

In Kokichi’s excitement he completely forgot to explain where he was going to the poor little one. “Oh! Papa’s going to get you something yummy, but Papa has to go outside in order to do that. Baby has to stay here ok? Papa will be back in one minute.” 

“P-Pomise?” Saihara says quietly. The poor little’s expression breaks his heart. Littles who make their caregivers promise have always been through something. 

Kokichi walks up to were Saihara is sitting on the bed, and wraps him in a hug. Saihara seems taken aback by the suddenly by his caregiver, but he gladly hugs back. “I promise, with all my heart, my perfect little boy.” He whispers, pressing a gentle, and loving kiss to Shuichi’s head. Kokichi flashes the little one a smile, and he’s thankful the little one smiles right back. “Now Papa’s gonna get baby a special treat!” He announces happily. 

“Okie!” Shuichi exclaims, going back to playing with his stuffed animal. 

Kokichi slips out of Shuichi’s dorm room with a thermos filled with honey, and pinch of sugar inside. He hummed a tune on his way to the kitchen, with a skip in his step. He enters the kitchen, and grabs a pot from under the kitchen sink, and places it on the stove. He opens the fridge and goes to grab the milk. Still humming, he pours just enough milk into the pot and flicks on the stove. Kokichi leans against the counter and looks at his phone, being careful to watch the milk, and make sure it doesn’t burn. 

After a minute or so, he turns the stove off, and pours the milk in the thermos. He washes the pot quickly, and puts it back in its place, and hurries along to his little. He opens the door to the dorm, and finds Shuichi still playing on his bed, babbling to his kitten about baby nonsense. 

“Little detective! Guess who’s back!” Kokichi says with a smile, hiding the thermos behind his back. He wanted to get it into the bottle before he gives it to Shuichi, that’s the whole point of making the milk for today. Kokichi goes to Shuichi’s desk, to pour the sweet milk into the bottle. The swishing sound of the liquid being transferred into the bottle intreguided the little, as he hopped off the bed and crawled over to where Kokichi was standing, and tugged at his pant leg. 

“Papa?” Shuichi asked, looking up at Kokichi with the most innocent of eyes. 

Kokichi giggles, and picks Shuichi up. “Papa brought you a special drink, then we’re gonna go nappy.” He says quietly, trying to calm the little down, so he wouldn’t be as hesitant to nap as he’s been as of late. 

“Fo’ baby?” Shuichi asks as he and Kokichi sit on the bed together, with him being comfortably seated in his caregiver’s lap. 

“Yes little love, for baby.” Kokichi says softly, booping Shuichi on the nose. Kokichi holds the bottle up to Shuichi’s mouth. Soon enough Kokichi hears a soft suckling sound from the bottle, and watches as Shuichi greedily gulps up the milk. Kokichi smiles, as the bottle is entirely gone. And as if on cue-the little cuddles into Kokichi and yawns. Kokichi puts the bottle on the bedside table, and while still cradling Saihara, he manages to switch off the main lights. He manages to sit back on the bed, with a tired little in his grasp. The final piece to the bluenette to sleep is Kokichi’s favorite. The caretaker rocks Shuichi gently in his lap, all while petting his head, ever so carefully.

Even without his pacifier, Saihara manages to fall asleep in Kokichi’s arms…

_ Today worked out wonderfully. Just as I’d hoped. The formula to get Saihara-chan to sleep has been completed by yours truly. Now I wonder what other baby things I can buy for my little detective, and what that’ll do... _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> since all the feedback you left was very appreciated, i'm going to take it up a notch and this fic (if enough people desire) will get updated every friday! that's only if this series does well, as i'd rather constantly update a series that i have an audience for!


	3. The Safest Place Is...?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kokichi’s confiding in his journal today...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> helloooooooo cutie pies!!!  
> c’mere so i can give you a big hug i just wanna give you the biggest gyuuuuuu!!!
> 
> so here’s a rather short chapter, i’ve been a tad busy with exams my darlings, so i hope you can understand! 
> 
> kokichi, shu, and i send our love to youuu!! 💕

_ It’s been about a month since Saihara-chan and I got together. It’s been quite a ride, I must say! But nothing the Ultimate Supreme Leader can’t handle-no-sir-reeeee~ _

_ Little Saihara is the cuuuuuuuutest little muffin! Baby Shu loves kisses, he gets quite pouty without them. He’s pretty easy most days. I bought him a few more toys, but I didn’t tell big boy Saihara. It’s a bit better that only his little self knows. I’ll usually give him a toy or two, and he’ll play quietly by himself on the bed or on the floor. I’ll usually put him on the bed though, that’s much better.  _

_ His favorite toys so far seem to be his kitten, and these keys I bought him. He likes to chew on them, or play with them with his cat stuffed animal. He can be either very talkative with me, or very quiet, only soft baby babbles from his sweet little lips. He loves when I read to him too. His favorite book so far is Goodnight Moon. I let him sit in my lap as I read to him, while he sucks on his pacifier, he’s such a cutie pieeeeeee!! _

_ Before naptime my little detective drinks from his bottle, and that usually makes him very sleepy. On nights he hasn’t slept or has a hard time falling asleep, I put some melatonin in there, so he’s sure to sleep.  _

_ Shu also loves to color! I’ve given him some colored pencils, and a notepad, and he just doodles. Everything from little scribbled to flowers. He loves adding stickers, but hates glueing anything. He doesn’t like being dirty.  _

_ I think my favorite thing to do with little Saihara is to snuggle up with him. It’s the most perfect feeling in the world to have him in my arms.  _

_ “Shuichi, baby, do you know where the safest place in the world is?” I asked one day, while cuddling under a warm and fluffy blanket. Shuichi shook his head no, with his blue pacifier in his mouth, and those big, golden angel’s eyes staring right into mine. I squeezed him closer to me. “It’s in Papa’s arms.”  _

_ Shuichi giggled at me, in that soft jingly giggle of his.  _

_ I know this won’t last. Saihara won’t be little forever. I’ll still love him as my boyfriend, and hopefully my future husband if things go well these next few years. But I try to savor these few moments. Maybe this childish side of him will be gone one day, maybe he’ll still be a bit childish forever. Whatever the case, I’ll savor it. It’s not like Saihara-chan’s dying or anything!!! It’s just...this side of him is precious to me. And for however long Saihara will regress, I’ll be his Papa. Forever if I have to. Because he’s my boyfriend, and my baby. He’s both. But each relationship is different. I look at baby Saihara and see a completely different person than big Saihara. But at the same time, they both blend together perfectly.  _

_ He’s Saihara, and that’s all there is to it. My Saihara, forever, and forever, and forever. He’ll be safe in my arms ♡ _


	4. Golden Pools

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ouma's worried about Saihara, something's wrong. He wants to give him his privacy, but he desperately wants to help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> come here and gET YOUR FLUFFY OUMASAI BABIES! COME GET YOUR BABIE SHU-SHU. COME IN HERE AND GET YALLS JUICE.
> 
> anyway my little darlings, it's Thursdaaaaay and you know what that means! Uploading day! so i hope you enjoy this chapter, it's not my best but i hope you can enjoy. exams have been kicking my ass lately so i needed some fluffy shu shu.

The annoying jingle blasting from Ouma’s phone at six in the morning sure as hell wakes him up. From the warmth of his covers, the purple haired boy reaches for his phone to shut off his alarm. The dim screen shows a message from the detective himself. 

**Saihara: Good morning Ouma-kun, let’s have a wonderful day together**

**Ouma: i totallllllly agree sai-chan~**

**Ouma: well everyday is great because you’re with me neehehe~**

**Saihara: Ouma-kun come on it’s too early to be flirting, I haven’t even had my coffee yet**

**Ouma: ewwWWWW sai-chi’s black coffee is almost as dark as his emo little heart! It’s so bitter!**

**Why don’t you come on over so i can give you some sugar sai-chi?~**

**Saihara: Get ready on time and I just might come over**

Kokichi giggles at the messages, as he rushes to get ready, throwing on his clothes quickly, and brushing his hair. He has to make sure he looks presentable for his dear detective…He checks his reflection in the mirror. He looks good today! He rushes over to his bed and lazily makes it. Of course, it could never look as neat as Saihara’s (how does he do it??) but it’ll do for now. His boyfriend’s been on his tail about homework lately, so that’s already done and in his school bag. With everything neat, and ready, Kokichi grabs his phone. The time reads six-twenty, classes don’t start until seven-thirty.

**Ouma: Saiiiiiiihaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaara chan i finished gettin ready!**

**Saihara: Are you lying Ouma-kun?**

**Ouma: maaaaybe!!!! come over and find out! ;P**

**Saihara: Fine, since you keep on pestering me, I’ll be there in a second**

**Ouma: yay!!**

The purple haired boy hears a knock at his door and springs from his bed. Kokichi swings the door open to see his bluenette boyfriend with a mug of coffee in his hand, and schoolbag. Kokichi smiles and places his right hand on Shuichi’s cheek. He leans in for a soft, and tender good morning kiss. He doesn’t want to get too energetic and crazy on his boyfriend this early in the morning. 

“Morning sweetheart.” He says rather quietly, gazing into Shuichi’s eyes. They’re beautiful, even if he just woke up and looks tired.

“Morning darling,” Shuichi says right back. Ouma swears that Shuichi can kill with that type of soft tone. It melts his heart in an instant.

Kokichi moves out of the way and shuts the door, taking Saihara’s bag and placing it on the table next to his. Wordlessly, Kokichi hops on his bed, and Shuichi follows right after, laying against Ouma’s warm embrace. Shuichi almost purrs as his boyfriend starts to gently scratch at his head.

_ Note: Sai-chi loves getting his head played with/patted. It’s pretty cute! Well-it’s TOTALLY cute! He seems cold, and anxious when you first meet him and definitely gives off tsundere vibes, I think he actually is a tsundere now that I think about it...but he loves attention. Like little Saihara, he gets kinda cranky if he goes a while without affection from me, I learned that the hard way.  _

_ There’s a pained look in his eyes these past few days. Saihara’s breathing is rather shallow too. That’s always something I’ve noticed, I haven’t paid too close of attention to it in the first month, but after that long, I’m a bit concerned about it? He always seems out of breath and looks dizzy.  _

_ See I was thinking it’s low iron? But again I’m not totally sure, it could be nothing, but it’s worth noting.  _

_ “ _ Hey, Ouma-kun, what is that?” Saihara asks, looking down at the journal sitting in Kokichi’s lap. 

“Oh, this? It’s a journal I dedicate to figuring out how to destroy this boring school! I’ve thought up a lot of awesome schemes! My favorite idea-now just picture this Sai-chi! Using clown dolls filled with dynamite to blow the school to smithereens! How does that sound my beloved?” 

Saihara lets out a laugh, as he presses a kiss to Ouma’s cheek. “You’re funny Ouma-kun, but I’m very sure that’s not what it’s for. You looked very deep in thought, I noticed your hand stopped for a moment, so I looked over and your eyes were practically glued to that thing.”

Ah. Saihara only noticed because he wasn’t getting attention. Cute! “Hm well, Saihara I’m telling the truth! No lies here, neeheehee!” 

“That was a lie and you know it.”

“Maaaybe….”

_ After that little conversation, Saihara-chan and I walked to our class. Ughhhh learning in the morning is soooo boring. At least Sai-chi’s with me! I doodled through half of class, when I noticed that Saihara looked uncomfortable. He was shifting in his seat, and when we were walking to our next classes, he ran out of breath really quick. I asked about it, and asked if he was ok, but he lied, and said he was. He wants to do this the hard way I suppose...I'm heading to his room now to sort this out. Hopefully this goes well… _

Ouma is standing at Saihara’s door. He hesitates for a moment. Is he being too intrusive over his boyfriend’s life? Saihara has the right to his privacy, Kokichi really didn’t want to intrude. But he was worried about his boyfriend. He wants to make sure he’s ok, so is that really too wrong of him? 

Kokichi knocks on the detective’s door. He hears a whine from inside and is sent into a mini-panic. Is Shuichi hurt, could he be in danger? Is someone in there with him?! A million different, and horrible situations run throughout his mind. Kokichi hurriedly grabs a bobby pin from his pocket and picks the lock. 

“Saihara?!” He busts open the room, and finds a rather drowsy looking boy. Kokichi lets out a sigh, as he silently chides himself for assuming the worst, he’s really gotta work on that…He notices in Saihara’s arms is his purple kitten, and in his mouth is a pacifier. He must have regressed ans took a nap...

“Papa?” He asks quietly behind his pacifier, looking at the purple haired boy with those adorable sleepy golden eyes. 

Ouma calms himself a bit, and closes the door behind him. He chuckles at how stupid he feels, and slips off his shoes, crawling onto the bed. “Morning cutie pie.” Kokichi coos sweetly, wrapping his arms around Shuichi.

“Ouuchie!” Shuichi cries out, shoving Ouma away from him. 

Kokichi looks shocked as all hell-did he do something wrong? That familiar panic from a few minutes ago is setting in and getting comfortable once more, but he doesn’t want to freak out in front of the little. “What’s the matter baby?” 

Shuichi points to his chest and muffles something, but Kokichi can’t make sense of it due to his little one’s pacifier. Tears start to form at Shuichi’s eyes.  _ Shit.  _

“Honey, Papa can’t understand you with a paci in your mouth ok?” He says gently, petting the top of his head in a comforting manner.

The little spits out his pacifier onto the bed, and points to his chest once more. “Ih’ hurts Papa!” He says, tears streaming from those golden eyes of his. 

Ouma still doesn’t understand, so he tries to dig deeper. “Does your tummy hurt?” Saihara shakes his head no. Kokichi places his hand on Shuichi’s chest and his eyes go wide. “Can Papa take off your shirt?” 

Saihara nods. “Hurt...Take off.” He whines, sniffling. 

Kokichi unbuttons the little’s shirt, and he goes dead silent, too stunned to say another word. He gently pushes the white fabric up from Saihara’s chest, and over his head, and takes it in his hands. He hears Saihara happily coo, and goes to play with his cat. 

As Kokichi holds the binder in his hands, he doesn’t exactly know how to react. It’s not like he’s going to break up with Saihara over something like this-he adores the detective more than life itself, so that isn’t even plausible to break up with him. But why didn’t Shuichi tell him about this earlier…? He feels...he doesn’t know how to feel really. It’s not like he feels upset that Saihara didn’t tell him sooner...ok that was a lie. He’s upset that Saihara would endanger himself with wearing a binder for too long, and that he would be stupid enough to fall into the habit of wearing it for longer and  _ sleeping  _ in it. He should have been aware of this, he should’ve  _ known _ . If anything had  _ happened to Saihara- _

Innocent goldenr eyes meet distressed violets. 

“Papa?” Shuichi asks, putting his hands on Ouma’s face. He can’t help but let out a giggle. 

“Yes my little love?” Ouma smiles. He loves Saihara. He loves him so damn much. He can’t think about all that right now. Right now, there’s a little boy right in front of him, that needs to be taken care of. 

He feels Saihara press a kiss to his nose. “Smiwe!!! Baby wuv Papa!!” 

Kokichi’s heart melts at the little’s words. Everything is alright. Saihara isn’t hurt. He’s happy. He’s smiling. That smile is all that matters right now. And probably getting a shirt on the little-he’s probably cold. 

“C’mon honey, let’s get you a niiiiiiiice warm sweater ok?” 

“Yesh!!” He cheers, bouncing up and down in his spot. 

Right! Kokichi perks up with newfound happiness and goes to Saihara’s closet. Lots of black. Typical of his emo boyfriend. Kokichi’s 100% sure he has eyeliner and mascara  _ somewhere _ in this room. But anyway-The purple haired boy grabs a fluffy black hoodie the detective has neatly hung up on a hanger and yoinks it right off. He goes over to the bouncing boy on the bed and shows the little the hoodie. 

“Arms up baby.” He says gently, carefully placing the hoodie over the babbling little detective. Once it’s on, Kokichi goes into Saihara’s bedside dresser, to pull out a pacifier clip. Ouma hums softly as he grabs Saihara’s pacifier, and attaches it to the clip, then clips it onto the fuzzy hoodie. He sees the bluenette pop it into his mouth and giggle. 

Kokichi spends the time with Shuichi in his lap. Playing with his different toys, and begging for Papa to read to him. Ouma gets a book from the side of Saihara’s bed and opens it up to read to him. While the purple haired boy reads, Saihara always giggles at the voices Kokichi does. Afternoon bleeds into night, and soon the time is eight. Seems like a good time to put the little to bed...Saihara’s been in little space for a while, and as much as Kokichi loves taking care of his baby...he needs to talk to big boy Shuichi. Kokichi thinks of a way to get him out of regression when suddenly a thought comes to mind.

Kokichi moves Shuichi off of him, so he can get up. The purple haired boy rummages through the papers neatly displayed on his desk. He looks a little more and...there it is. A case file Saihara is working on. A jewlery-store theft. A classic case. The supreme leader heads back to the bed and plops down next to Shuichi. He silently takes away the pacifier and reads from the case. 

“At four-eighteen in the morning, three masked and unknown suspects broke into a family-owned jewelry store. One of the suspects has strawberry red hair, and one suspect is believed to be female. Fingerprints have been found at the scene and have been sent to the lab. Have any more clues so far detective Saihara?” 

Shuichi looks back to Ouma with curious eyes, Saihara coming back to himself. “Woah…” He murmurs, rubbing his eyes and looking up at Ouma. He quickly feels his chest and looks down. Goosebumps appear on Shuichi’s skin, as he only stares into the bedsheets.

“Saihara,” Ouma says ever so sweetly, reaching out to cup his boyfriend’s soft and round cheeks. “Honey look at me.” Ouma is met with a terrified gaze in his lover’s dazzling golden eyes, which Kokichi could get lost in forever. “Saihara, I love you no matter what ok? Your anatomy doesn’t matter, I love what’s in your heart.” He says in earnest, pulling the bluenette into a hug. Kokichi wants to make a joke but stops himself. They need this serious moment right now. It isn’t the time for silliness. “You’re Saihara Shuichi, a  _ boy  _ who I couldn’t live without. Just because your body isn’t the way your head is, doesn’t mean I love you any less.” Kokichi says softly, pressing a kiss to Shuichi’s shoulder. “You’re my handsome, and beautiful boyfriend. That’s that. Nothing else but Saihara Shuichi, Ultimate Detective and owner of the Supreme Leader’s heart.” Ouma sighs happily. “I love you.” He murmurs.

Shuichi tightens his grip on his boyfriend. “I love you too.” He whispers back.

They stay like that for a while, just cuddling wordlessly, Ouma’s soft and sweet humming filling up the air. Ouma’s voice is more powerful than  _ any  _ sleep drug, and soon, Saihara dozes off in his boyfriend’s arms. The last thing the purple haired boy saw before Saihara’s glittering and glazed over golden eyes, before closing the deep yellow pools of enchantment.

You can tell a lot from Saihara’s eyes. Ouma can tell a lot about his boyfriend, from the way he glances across the room to the way his hand shifts. He wants to always be patient, always be cautious, always give him space. But he knows when he must intervene, or talk to Saihara. You can tell a lot from little Saihara too. When he whines ever so quietly, or when he tries to babble incoherent and cute nonsense. Ouma can always tell. 

_ Those golden eyes can show me brand-new worlds. New emotions. My Saihara and those eyes will be the death of me. I really love Saihara. More than anything. Tomorrow he’ll be ok. I’ll make sure of it. My detective, a hard worker, a good boy, a cuddly and spoiled little baby. All he has to do is bat those pretty little eyes at me and I’m a goner... _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so uh
> 
> trans saihara am i right
> 
> were you surprised? betcha didn't expect THAT 
> 
> uhhh im trans and i very much project on saihara totally on accident so yeah
> 
> anyway hope you enjoyed and i wanna let you know that i love you guys a lot. thank you for all the support you absolute angels. i adore you all so much


	5. Bottled Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saihara hasn't regressed in over a month. Things escalate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know what day it is, don't you? Thursday darlings! This chapter is told from Saihara's point of view, as a few people asked me about his pov, so here you are! This one is a bit longer than the others, i actually didn't mean for it to be this long but here we are. Enjoy loves!

Embarrassment. One word to describe how his boyfriend treated him at times. It was always appreciated, and he would be a liar if he said he didn’t  _ love  _ to be babied...He was just conflicted. It wasn’t Ouma’s fault by any means, more so his own. He just doesn’t let himself live it down. Saihara Shuichi could  _ not  _ let himself live it down that he regressed. He felt...riddiculous. He felt so stupid for it…

So he vouched to stop. 

He and Ouma had been dating for about three months now. Saihara hadn’t regressed in over a month. Luckily, his purple-haired boyfriend didn’t ask or pry. Ouma just kept being Ouma, his prankster, and sweet self. 

Saihara sat on his bed after a long day of school, with a case file in his hand. He had solved the jewelry store break-in he was assigned. Now he was tasked with a more difficult and heavy topic. An attempted murder. A man in his thirties was shot at in the middle of the night at around four in the morning. Luckily his fourteen-year-old son called the police. This was attempted murder, very few things were stolen, so it ruled out a robbery. Now Saihara had to rule out the suspects one by one. 

He grabbed a pencil from his bedside table, along with a notepad. He began to flip through the suspects in the case file and jotting down all sorts of notes as the hours ticked by. After placing the file on his desk, he sits back down on his bed and looks at his phone. It’s now seven, and he has several messages from his boyfriend. Saihara curses under his breath as he reads the messages.

**2:30pm**

**Ouma: hey Sai-chi! Don’t overwork yourself on that case ok? if you need help you know who to call ok?**

**Ouma: good luck my beloved <3**

**4:54pm**

**Ouma: hey saihara, are you alright? I’m sure you’re very busy but make sure to take breaks every now and then so your cute lil’ detective brain can process new things**

**Ouma: if you need anything let me know, i’m here for you**

**6:43pm**

**Ouma: saihaaaraaaaa take a break from work! I** **_know_ ** **you’ve been working on that case file for hours on end. why don’t we get you some fresh air? being stuck in the same room for hours on end with the same information doesn’t do any good.**

Ouma’s too good at reading him. He doesn’t even have to be in the same room and he just always knows what Saihara’s thinking. Maybe fresh air would be good for him? Deciding he’d much rather call Ouma than text him back, he hits the call button on his phone and grabs his keys, walking out of his room and locking it behind him, walking towards the stairs to the exit/entrance of the dorm. 

“Hey, Sai-chi,” Ouma says softly, his voice dripping with the sweetness of honey. It makes Saihara shiver.

The bluenette walks out of the door into the chilly January air, the cold air hitting his lungs. “Hey Ouma-kun, sorry I didn’t respond I was-”

“Busy being the most amazing detective, yes, I know.” Ouma chuckles, shifting coming from his side of the phone. 

“I don’t know about that,” Saihara says quietly, walking without real direction. 

There’s a bit of silence from the both of them. It’s hanging in the air, Saihara can tell that Ouma is thinking. In the meantime, the detective looks up at the sky. It’s inky black, with dots of sparkling diamond stars poking out from the charcoal sky. The moon is sheathed behind fluffy clouds, blocking out the white and pure light the moon always provides. 

“Saihara.” Ouma calls, his voice firm. The bluenette can almost feel the stern look Ouma has on his face when he calls his name like that. 

“Y-yes Ouma-kun?” Shit. He didn’t mean to stutter. He needs to go back to his room. He doesn’t want to be out in the cold anymore. Each step feels heavy, and so does his head. It feels almost as foggy as the night sky.

Ouma takes a few breaths. Saihara fumbles with his keys desperately to open his door, he doesn’t know why there’s such panic in what he’s doing-

A door clicks open but it isn’t his. Ouma hung up the phone. Saihara turns the doorknob and he’s in his dorm. He takes a few deep breaths and grabs the case file once more. He has to get back to work. He doesn’t have time for games or playing baby with Kokichi. He needs to focus on his work. Saihara flips open the case file, and busts out his notebook and pencil again. He needs to cut these silly habits of being babied by his boyfriend. The bluenette flips the page in his notebook. He’s a  _ detective  _ for christ’s sake. Another angry flip. Saihara’s sure he can find the culprit if he just-

There’s a knock at his door. 

“Saihara?” It’s Ouma. By the tone of his voice, he seems worried about something, god knows what. “Please open the door, I’m worried about you.” He says softly. 

Saihara  _ can’t  _ let himself be wrapped in that soft cooing gentle tone Ouma has, it’ll mess up everything he’s worked not to do. He’s been doing so well at suppressing the urge and stopping regression. He can’t let it all go to waste. “I’m fine Ouma-kun, just busy.” And he  _ knows it’s so wrong to do this. He knows that Ouma is trying to help him and he’s being such an asshole, but he can’t regress right now. He can’t. He can’t be weak.  _ The door opens a crack as Kokichi’s head pokes through. Saihara only tries to ignore his boyfriend. He flips the notebook page again. 

Ouma doesn’t say anything as he steps inside the room and quietly shuts the door behind him. The purple-haired boy walks closer to where he is on the bed and lets out a worried, barely audible sigh. Saihara can  _ feel  _ Kokichi’s gaze boring into him. He can’t let himself. He  _ won’t cave _ .  _ He will not let himself be weak.  _ Saihara angrily flips a page, and rips, right in the middle.

“Shit!” The neat pencil scribbles have now been torn. 

“Saihara, baby.” Ouma coos out in  _ that tone.  _ In the tone that makes Shuichi want to curl up and cry into his boyfriend and forget, and be taken care of. Cuddled, and cooed at, and being kissed so gently in the way that only Ouma can. 

_ No. _

The papers he’s holding get blurry. The words crash together like the way the ocean crashes upon the shore. Everything is jumbled, it’s mixing into meaningless scribbles across a white lined page. It’s even more blurry thanks to the tears building. 

“I  _ can’t, _ ” Saihara whispers out, his voice cracking ever so slightly. He doesn’t understand what he’s saying, he doesn’t know  _ why  _ he’s saying anything to Ouma. He  _ shouldn’t.  _

He feels a gentle hand cup his cheek, what Ouma  _ always  _ does to soothe him. “Breathe Saihara, my love. What can’t you do?” 

“Can’t r-regress.” He says between breaths, tears rolling down his pale face. “I-“ Saihara hiccups, crying harder. It hurts to cry this much. But the bottle of emotions he holds broke. It shattered and now it’s scattered itself, and the icky black contents of the bottle has found its way out of his mouth. “I-I can’t b-be weak,” Saihara says softer, trying to stop crying.

“Saihara, sweetie, you regressing does not make you weak.” Ouma smiles, bringing his boyfriend closer, and pressing a kiss to the top of his head. “There’s no need to cry, my love. Regression does not make you weak. You’re a strong, big boy, the best detective in all the world. And just between us, you’re my darling little boy.” The purple-haired boy slowly brings Saihara into a hug. “Shh, it’s ok Sai-chi.” He says softly, pressing a kiss to Shuichi’s cheek. 

Everything was hazy, Saihara’s brain was getting so foggy, he felt so  _ warm and loved  _ from his Pa-From Ouma. He was at melting point and Ouma- _ Papa  _ was all he wanted at the moment, forget about detective work, forget about all the problems he has. Ouma was doing  _ everything  _ that made Shuichi absolutely melt. Saihara had to be strong though.

As if Ouma could read his mind, he piped up again. “It’s ok baby boy, Papa’s got you. You don’t have to put up a front, you don’t have to pretend. You don’t have to be strong all of the time.” He soothes. “I’m here to make the pain go bye-bye, I’m here to make it all go away.”

Saihara can’t hold it in anymore. He doesn’t want to be strong anymore. It’s ok not to be strong all the time. It’s ok to be babied with Kokichi-he loves it. He doesn’t care about being embarrassed anymore. All of that melts away with each time Papa gently pets his head. 

Kokichi smiles warmly against his little’s head. He hopes that everything he said was enough and that Saihara had finally learned to let go. From the little softly crying in his arms, the supreme leader thinks that he learned. 

“Come now baby, don’t cry anymore, everything is alright now, I’m here.” The purple-haired boy says gently, rocking Shuichi back and forth. Ouma glances at the clock. It’s nine something, he doesn’t care for the little details. Speaking of little, it is  _ surely  _ the little’s bedtime. That might play into why Shuichi is crying so much. Well, other than him finally letting out all his feelings. Little Shuichi was always crying about something, not that his caretaker minded at all. Crying is healthier than bottling it up. And  _ speaking  _ of bottles…

“Baby, how about Papa gets you baba, and we go night night, hm?” Ouma pulls away from hugging the bluenette to examine his face. Those golden eyes, red and puffy, his cheeks, tinted pink, with large tearstains. Shuichi nods and gives a small, and tired smile. “Let’s get you in sleepy time clothes now, so you’ll be nice and comfy, then you can snuggle with Kiki ‘till Papa gets back.” 

“Okie Papa.” Shuichi yawns drying his tears, as Kokichi hops off the bed, and as usual, his little makes those adorable little grabby hands. 

“No, no, baby has to stay here while Papa gets clothes.” Ouma chides ever so sweetly, going into the bottom left of Saihara’s closet to retrieve….Fluffy pajama bottoms! They were dark blue with creamy white clouds dotting the fabric, along with a matching fluffy long sleeve that said: Head in the clouds. It was absolutely adorable and Kokichi’s glad he bought it when he saw it.

“Arms up honey.” At that Shuichi holds his arms up, like he’s touching the sky, mesmerized by his own hands. Ouma slides off his long sleeve, then his binder, as he puts on the fuzzy top. While Shuichi’s distracted by his own hands (just baby things, Ouma supposes) he places the shirt in the hamper, and neatly folds the binder and places it on top of the white dresser in Saihara’s room. He does the same with Saihara’s bottoms and replaces them with comfier clothing. Ouma hears the little coo happily, as Kokichi hands him the little purple cat, and goes off to make the milk. 

Today has been a long day. It’s been a long while. It pains Ouma to see that Saihara has been bottling this all up, meanwhile, Kokichi confides in him freely. He supposes that Saihara has trust issues like he once did. It takes longer for some people. And he’s trying to accept that fact. As he mindlessly pours the milk into the baby bottle, he starts humming Shuichi’s favorite melody. He chuckles at that. He really does love Saihara Shuichi with all his being, each and every fiber. 

The little gulps down the sweet milk in mere seconds, which surprises Ouma. He lets out a soft and quiet laugh, as he changes into his extra pajamas, he thinks it’s good to always have extra stuff in his boyfriend’s dorm and vice versa. He shuts off the lights and crawls into bed next to Saihara. 

“Papa?” 

“Yes, little love?”

“Baby wuv you. ‘Ank you fo’ a’ways takin’ care ob baby.” He yawns pressing an adorable little kiss to Kokichi’s head.

Kokichi feels tears prick at his eyes. “Of course baby boy, I’ll do anything for you.” He says with a smile, a tear falling down his cheek.

“Why Papa c’yin?” Shuichi says worriedly, wiping the tear away best as he can.

“Papa’s just very happy, he loves you very, very much.” He says as he holds the little’s hand close.

“Okie, since Papa say so, it so.” He smiles, giggling softly, before putting in his pacifier, and cuddling against Ouma, his sweet eyes shutting as he falls asleep against his caregiver, eventually luring him into sleep too…

Saihara’s eyes flutter open to see Ouma’s chest, as he feels his boyfriend’s warm arms wrapped around him. He feels safe like this, even if the supreme leader is asleep, nonetheless he feels safe in his arms. Saihara wants the check the time, but decides not to, in favor of indulging in the warmth for a little while longer. 


	6. Sweet Dreamy Bubbles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ouma gives his little a bath. Sweet moments ensue~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello my loves! this chapter is just some mindless fluff! last chapter had some angst so these boys deserve some fluffy time don'tcha think? they deserve to be happy, healthy, and in a LOVING RELATIONSHIP. FUCK TOXIC OUMASAI IT IS NOT TOXIC THEY ARE IN LOVE FOR FUCK'S SAKE LET MY ANGELS BE HAPPY
> 
> ahem...with that little bit out of the way, please enjoy my loves!

Ouma’s finishing some math homework, while his little is comfortably coloring in a kitten coloring book, with lots of crayons scattered on the bed. Saihara doesn’t like coloring the kittens in odd colors. He likes black kittens, with little gray spots, or brown kittens with white spots. All the kittens must be colored correctly in his eyes. He loves drawing hearts around the kittens. Purple and blue hearts specifically. He giggles as he finishes the last little ball of yarn, he colored that red. Saihara smiles proudly and holds the coloring page up to Kokichi, giggling behind his pacifier. 

“Wow, you did this all by yourself Shu?” Kokichi says, taking the book from the little’s hands. He looks closer and sees the bigger cat colored in black, with a few black spots, labeled as Papa. The smaller kitten is colored white, and the tummy is colored in with black crayon, that one is labeled as Shuichi. There are lots of scribbles outside the page, as Saihara couldn’t ever color inside the lines, but it was still adorable. Lots of purple and blue hearts. “This looks amazing Shuichi, well done.” Kokichi smiles, pressing a kiss to the bluenette’s head. 

Shuichi pushes Kokichi’s homework off his laps, and instead of having the homework sit in Kokichi’s lap, he takes the homework’s place and snuggles close to his Papa’s chest. The purple-haired boy chuckles at how cute Shuichi is. He always loves physical affection when he’s in little space. Lots of whining because Kokichi isn’t holding him, or giving him affection. He loves these moments when Shuichi is open about everything. When it’s a regular old day, Saihara can go a while without any affection, he’s not a big fan of PDA. The furthest he’ll go is holding hands. But going without affection for a while doesn’t mean that he  _ wants  _ to go without affection for long. Both big and little Saihara  _ love  _ affection. He loves just cuddling and being held. 

It’s around seven when a good idea pops into Kokichi’s mind. 

“Hey, little love, Papa has an idea, wanna hear it?” He says softly, his words catching the attention of his little, Shuichi’s big golden eyes gazing into his. Ouma gently stokes the little’s hair as he speaks. “How about Papa gives you a bath, then we can go to bed hm?” 

Shuichi smiles, “Okie!” He says happily, sliding off of Kokichi’s chest and bouncing happily on the bed. 

“Papa will be right back ok honey?” Kokichi says softly, getting up from his spot on the bed. The purple-haired boy heads to Saihara’s bathroom. It looks like his, all the dorms look the same. In the bathroom, almost everything matched. Sleek gray soap dispenser, toothbrush holder, and towel rack. Everything neatly placed. Unlike his bathroom...Kokichi turns the knobs in the bathtub on so that the water will be nice and warm for his little. As the bathtub fills up, he goes back into the main room, and into Saihara’s closet. He reaches all the way to the back left of the closet and grabs a locked box. He unlocks the box and grabs bubble bath solution and two toys for Shuichi. A dolphin toy and a shark toy. Saihara doesn’t know about the secret box hiding extra toys, pacifiers, and a few other baby things. It’s best if he doesn’t know these things…

Kokichi heads back into the bathroom, to put the bubble bath liquid in the tub. After a couple seconds the water is filled with glistening bubbles. He shuts off the water and places the toys on the floor. The final step is to get the little in the bath. Kokichi sees that Shuichi is hiding under the covers. He decides to play along. 

“Oh no!!! My little boy is nowhere to be seen! What is Papa gonna do without his darling little detective?” He says dramatically, sitting on the edge of the bed, feeling as Shuichi shifts from under the covers. Ouma hears the little giggle, as he feels him shift closer and closer. 

“Raw! I gotcha Papa!” Shuichi says giggling as he jumped out from the covers.

Kokichi pretends to be scared and jumps from where he’s sitting. “There you are Shuichi! You sure got me, honey. Come now, Papa prepared a nice warm bath for you.” Kokichi says softly, scooping up his little in his arms and bringing him to the bathroom. Once they’re there, Shuichi sits on his knees as Kokichi undresses him, one piece of fabric at a time.

Kokichi carefully places Shuichi in the bath and is pleased to hear cute giggles coming from the little. Ouma drops in the toys and Shuichi happily starts playing. He plays quietly, as Kokichi hums a soft melody. The purple-haired boy grabs some shampoo and squeezes a bit in his hands, and starts to gently massage it into his hair. Shuichi splashes the dolphin toy in the bath and some of the water splashes right onto Kokichi’s face.

“Careful baby.” He chides softly, washing the shampoo out of the little’s hair. He applies a bit of conditioner and does the same. He takes a comb hanging from the shower rack and soothingly combs out his little’s hair, as Shuichi plays peacefully. Kokichi sighs in contentment, he loves it when Shuichi is deep in little space. He’s able to be more...up close, rarely any signs of dysphoria showing through. 

Kokichi rinses Shuichi off and wraps a fluffy towel around him. 

“‘Apa ‘at tickle!” Shuichi laughs, as Kokichi presses kisses to his neck while drying his body off. 

“Come on baby, lie down on the bed for me ok? Papa’s gonna get you some nice warm ‘jamas then we’ll go night-night.” Ouma explains, pressing a final kiss to Shuichi’s head. 

“Okie.” He yawns, doing as his Papa told.

As Shuichi lies down, Kokichi gets fresh underwear and warm pajamas. He walks towards the bed, to dress the little. Kokichi’s not embarrassed to see his partner naked, it just doesn’t matter? Something that’s usually awkward to most, doesn’t affect him one bit. He’s just never thought of it as something weird or taboo. Once Shuichi is all dressed for bed, he snuggles under the covers, and waits for Ouma to join. 

“Papa...snug with baby.” The little pouts, crossing his arms. 

Kokichi chuckles. “I’ll be there soon, don’t you want a bedtime story, little love?” He says knowingly. He sees the bluenette nod happily, as he puts his pacifier in. Kokichi goes to dress in more comfortable clothes, some shorts, and a t-shirt, and also a book to read to the little. “Which book do you want tonight?” 

“Shindewa pwease,” Shuichi asks tiredly, rubbing his eyes. He’s defenitly ready for night-night by now. 

“Alright, then baby.” He smiles, bringing the book over to the bed, not before turning off the lights. He crawls into bed and gets comfortable under the covers, the little snuggling into him. He starts to read in his before-bed soft tone, and Shuichi falls asleep before he can even get to when Cinderella gets home from the ball. Kokichi lets out a quiet little laugh, Shuichi is the absolute cutest. 

When Kokichi falls asleep that night, he dreams that Saihara is his Cinderella. He wakes up before his Cinderella can get to the ball...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello hello! it's me again! i must ask a favor of you, my angels!
> 
> what would you like to see next chapter? if you have an idea for this story, please let me know! if you want to request angst, or fluff, or even a certain scenario i would be more than happy to see it~
> 
> im also v proud of myself cuz i wrote this in a day oop


	7. Thunderstorms and Tender Lullabies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saihara is terrified of thunderstorms. Ouma decides to help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry bout not uploading last week! i wasnt well, and im still not the best, but if this can make a few people's day better, than i'll keep posting
> 
> this chapter means the world to me, so i dearly hope you enjoy.

“Okay, so now that you’ve finished your math homework, is there any other homework you have to complete Ouma-kun?” Saihara asks, looking up from his own work to face his boyfriend. The two of them are sitting on Saihara’s bed, completing their homework for the day. Ouma really hated homework, he felt it was tedious work, but if Saihara asked him nicely, he would complete it, as long as Saihara was there with him.

“I have a whole mountain of homework Saihara-chan! Thousands and thousands of unfinished pages of homework I can barely stand it!” The purple-haired boy says dramatically, slinging his arm over his eyes. 

“I’m glad you finished it all up. That leaves us more free time.” Saihara says happily, writing some more on his homework. 

“Why doesn’t Saihara-chan eeeeever believe in his Ouma-kuuuuun? I always tell the truth y’know that?” Ouma huffs as he stuffs his folders in his schoolbag. 

“Sure Ouma-kun, whatever you say.” He chuckles softly, glancing outside his window at the heavy rain. He fidgets for a moment, then shakes his head softly, pulling himself back into his work, a few more math equations to finish up, and then he’ll be all done with his homework for the day. He sees Ouma getting up from the bed, to grab something from the little mini-fridge that Ouma convinced him to put in his room. The things that his boyfriend made him do…

A water bottle is shoved in front of his face. “Have you had enough water today Sai-chi?” Ouma says seriously, inches from his face. 

“No, I suppose not…Thank you.” Saihara chuckles, placing his pencil down in favor of grabbing the bottle of water, and drinking quite a bit. After he finished up, he placed the bottle down on the nightstand and got back to work. 

Suddenly, all the lights flicked off in the dorm room, leaving the two in the pitch black of the night. 

“Ah shoot, the power must be out in all the dorm. Huh, oh well!” Kokichi says, crawling closer to snuggle with his boyfriend. 

“It must be b-because of the storm…” Saihara says softly, but his stuttering didn’t go unnoticed. 

Ouma pushed the homework off Saihara’s lap and brushed a hand against his face. “You alright there Saihara?” He asks.

“Yeah, I’m ok. I just-”

_ Crack! _

Saihara jumps in his spot and cuddles into Ouma immediately. Ouma lets out a little chuckle, as he pets Saihara’s hair gently. “Ok huh?” He says, joking, but caring in his words. 

Saihara lets out a little whimper, as he hugs the other impossibly tight. “N-No...I’m afraid of thunder…” He admits with a sigh. 

“I didn’t know that you were afraid of thunder, you should have told me sooner yknow?” Ouma cooes out gently, grabbing Saihara’s stuffed animal from the little gap in the bed frame. “Here, want your stuffed animal?” He asks gently. 

“Y…” Saihara hesitates and lets out a puff of air. “Yes, please.” He says quietly, Ouma can hear the embarrassment in the bluenette’s voice. Saihara starts to pet the stuffed animal, as tears roll down his face. 

Kokichi shifts so that he can wipe the tears away. “Baby, there’s no need to cry, I’m here.” He says ever so softly, feeling as Shuichi shifts closer, and lets out a scared little whine. He’s probably going to go into little space soon. That’s usually the case when Shuichi is  _ this  _ frightened. 

“I’m n-not cryin…” Shuichi sniffs, trying to take deep breaths, but his tears occasionally interrupting his pattern of breath. 

“Saihara, it’s ok to regress. I’m not going anywhere, I’ll keep you safe.” Ouma says sweetly, gently stroking Saihara’s pretty, deep blue hair. “Papa’s here with you now, everything’s going to be alright.” He hushes, taking Saihara in his arms, and rocking the two of them back and forth in a calming motion. 

Another crash of lightning sends Saihara tumbling into his headspace. Soft sobs fill the room, as he feels Saihara crawl in his lap, and cry against his chest. 

“Shh, it’s okay baby, it’s all okay,” Kokichi whispers as he continues to rock them back and forth soothingly. 

“Paci,” Saihara whispers back, tears still flooding his face. 

Kokichi wordlessly grabs the pacifier from the nightstand. He would normally make his little mind his manners, but right now that wasn’t his concern. He sees Shuichi open his mouth, and he slides the pacifier in. Shuichi sucks on the pacifier nervously, as another crack of lightning floods his senses. He trembles in Kokichi’s arms, as the noise slowly fades.

“Shuichi? My little love?” Kokichi calls out tenderly, even in the dimness of the room, meeting his little’s eyes. “How about I sing you a lullaby, hm? Would baby like that?” He asks, curling a strand of Shuichi’s hair between his fingers. 

His little thinks for a moment. He then nods his head yes. Kokichi makes sure they’re all cuddled up in warm blankets, and makes sure Shuichi has his little kitty, which he does. He clips on Shuichi’s pacifier, and he knows that they’re all set. 

Kokichi has a lullaby in mind, his favorite one. He never knew why he loved it so much, he just did. So, with the lullaby in mind, he began to sing softly. 

  
  


_ “Rock-a-bye, baby, in the treetop.  _

_ When the wind blows, the cradle will rock.  _

_ When the bough breaks, the cradle will fall.  _

_ And down will come baby, cradle and all.”  _ Kokichi sings, seeing Saihara yawn, as he gives a few more sucks to the pacifier, before focusing his attention back on Papa. 

_ “Baby is drowsing, cozy and fair.” _

_ “Papa sits near in his rocking chair.” _

_ “Forward and back, the cradle, he swings.” _

_ “And though baby sleeps, he hears what Papa sings.”  _ Saihara cuddles closer, so he can hear his Papa’s soothing and slow heartbeat. It never failed to calm the little. 

_ “Rock-a-bye, baby, in the treetop.” _

_ “When the wind blows, the cradle will rock.” _

_ “When the bough breaks, the cradle will fall.” _

_ “And down will come baby, cradle and all.”  _ Shuichi fails to keep his eyes open, as Kokichi’s voice lulls him to sleep. 

“Sweet dreams, my beloved angel,” Kokichi whispers, pressing a kiss to his little’s head. 

Even as the thunderstorm rages on, Saihara sleeps peacefully, and safely in Papa’s arms. Thunderstorms aren’t as scary when Papa’s around. He doesn’t know what he would do without him. So the thunder can rage all it would like. Saihara will stay with his Papa, and listen to all the pretty lullabies, over and over again. Because really-Everything is perfect when Papa’s around.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> rock a bye baby is my favorite lullaby. when i was youger, my best friend in the entire world sang this to me when i was scared. shes not around anymore but this is still my favorite lullaby, i cry every time i hear it, and cried while writing it too. i've always been scared of thunder, and she would always sing to me. this chapter means a lot to me. 
> 
> i miss you mira, thank you for everything you always did for me. do you remember what happened the night of that big thunderstorm? you comforted me, and you sang to me, and the next morning you told me i was your brave little tulip. do you remember that, mira?


	8. Nightmares Turned to Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saihara wakes up shaken from a nightmare, and Ouma’s there to comfort him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry there hasnt been an upload for a while! i needed to save my 69th post for my friend’s birthday!! 
> 
> but this chapter hits close to home because i have nightmares almost every night, so why not write it into my stories? i hope you enjoy 💕

“Ouma!” Saihara shouted, shooting up from bed in a panic. The boy sleeping next to him groggily rose to sit up. Tears were pouring down Saihara’s face, as he sobbed into his hands. Ouma’s room was pitch black, only fueling the fear the bluenette felt. 

“Saihara?” Ouma called out sleepily, switching on the lamp at his bedside table. He got a better look at the bluenette with the newfound light in the room. His eyes were rose-red, and his face was drenched with tears. “Saihara what happened?” He shifted closer and was immediately alarmed. Saihara’s spot on the bed was damp, he must have been so scared that he wet the bed…

Seeing his boyfriend realize that fact made Saihara cry even more. Ouma could see the shame on his face, followed by the sheer terror filling his features.

Ouma silently reaches over to bring his boyfriend into a tight hug. “Shh, it’s ok, it’s ok. I’m here.” He soothes, rubbing small circles into his back. He hears Shuichi’s hiccups and sobbing soften after a while of staying like this. He backs away from his boyfriend and smiles warmly. “Saihara, what’s the matter hm?” Ouma holds his lover’s hands and gently rubs his thumb across his hands. 

Saihara tries to speak, but another wave of hiccups crash over him. 

“Hey, hey, deep breaths ok sweetheart?” Ouma gazes into Saihara’s eyes and sees a storm of emotions. There’s so much he’s feeling. Shame, embarrassment, and fear, so many emotions for one exhausted, sleep-deprived boy. Saihara sobs into his boyfriend’s chest, as Ouma rocks them back and forth. “Saihara, honey?” Ouma coos out, pressing kisses all around his boyfriend’s face. “How about we get you cleaned up then we go back to bed?” Ouma proposes.

Saihara nods, as he takes his time to breathe in, and out, and works to take control of his breathing, as Ouma’s arms never leave him. Saihara takes one more breath and lets Ouma take his hand, and slowly lead him into the bathroom. His boyfriend gently pushes him to sit on the toilet lid, as he grabs a box of tissues in one hand, and kneels down in front of Saihara. 

“My poor baby…” The purple haired boy coos, taking a tissue and wiping up Saihara’s tears, as he smiles. He balls the teary tissue and tosses it into the wastebasket. He grabs another tissue and holds it to Saihara’s nose. “Blow,” Ouma commands softly, to which Saihara does. Ouma tosses that one and looks at Saihara. Ouma takes off Saihara’s pajama pants, and switches the, out for new ones. Saihara looks out of it and exhausted. He’s in between littlespace and his normal headspace and shifting in between. “Want me to make you baba?” Ouma asks softly, petting Saihara’s delicate blue hair. 

Saihara nods sleepily, zoning out into space. Ouma presses a kiss to his head and goes into the main room. He takes off the soiled sheets and tosses them in the hamper. Ouma grabs new sheets, and makes the bed nice and pretty. Once he’s done, he grabs Saihara’s bottle as he makes his way to open the door, to get to the kitchen. It’s probably like 2 am, no one is going to be there, so he doesn’t need to hide the bottle and make all these extra steps. 

Ouma quietly steps out of Saihara’s dorm room and into the kitchen. He pours almond milk, honey, and sugar into the bottle, and pops it in the microwave. Baby bottles are microwavable people, they’re one of Ouma’s best investments. A minute or two standing around, and sleepily zoning out are promptly interrupted by the microwave beeping. 

The purple haired boy takes the bottle out, and sleepily walks back to his boyfriend’s room, and carefully opens the door. Saihara is in the same spot he left him, sitting and zoning out. 

“Saihara, baby, come here. Baba’s ready.” Ouma coos softly, shaking the bottle to entice Saihara to make his way to bed. 

The bluenette flicks off the bathroom light, and crawls into bed, carefully climbing into Ouma’s lap. He opens his mouth slowly, looking up at Ouma’s eyes lovingly. Ouma doesn’t say anything, as he tentatively feeds Saihara, rocking them back and forth to further soothe Saihara. 

Once Saihara had finished with the bottle, Ouma placed it on the nightstand, and moved them so that the two cuddled under the blankets. 

“You’re gonna be alright, Saihara. I’m here my love, I always will be. I’m not going anywhere, anytime.” Ouma says softly, pressing kisses all around Saihara’s face. A small giggle escapes Saihara, as he falls fast asleep in Ouma’s arms, dreaming happily, as Ouma watched over him.

**Author's Note:**

> i normally dont ask for comments but this is honestly something i'm considerin and if im gonna put hard work into this series then i need to know if people actually wanna read it! thank you loves!


End file.
